The Gryffindor's Dilemna
by AlexDayLover
Summary: Holly Oleander, 3rd year Gryffindor. Notorious bookworm, shy but perky, and Draco Malfoy's latest prodigy. What did she get herself into? After she proves her worth by helping Malfoy with a mission, he decides that she's Slytherin enough to help him full-time around Hogwarts. With her best friend Pearl, the reformed bully Scorpius, and Malfoy as a mentor, she just might be great.
1. Chapter 1

I was in Potion's class, last class of the day, and, against all my luck, Snape had seated me with two of Slytherin's meanest bullies.

Scorpius and Prospus, inseparable and vicious. I think the only thing they were good for was possibly mercenaries. They weren't very bright.

Anyway, we were all trying to brew a de-aging potion. Snape, as usual, had written instructions on the board and was now ignoring us. I sighed and got to work chopping ingredients.

Scorpius snorted. "Look at Oleander! Such a little bookworm!"

I glared at him. "You know, you could try helping."

Prospus chuckled. Honestly, third years should not chuckle!

"And why would we do that?" He asked.

I sighed. Looks like I'll end up doing everything. Again.

Just then, someone appeared at our table. I looked up, and my jaw dropped.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, a seventh year! What did he want?

He grinned at us. I gulped. It was never good when a Slytherin grinned at you.

"Hey, I need you two to do me a favor." He was looking at the boys. Figures. Why would he have anything to do with a third year Griffindor girl? Humph.

They looked interested. "What?"

"I need to distract Sev. Light these firecrackers and throw them into the center of the classroom." Draco said, holding out what looked to be Weasley twin products.

The two were hesitant. "I-interrupt Snape's class?"

Draco looked frustrated. "Yes, do it!"

I rolled my eyes. Don't trust those two with anything, Malfoy.

I swiped the firecrackers from Draco's hand. Quickly whispering a lighting spell, I chucked them to the left and covered my ears.

A loud explosion followed. The two idiots just looked at me as pandemonium erupted.

Students screamed. Cauldrons boiled over. Snape stood in alarm, yelling at the Griffindors.

Draco glanced at me. "Well, aren't you the little daredevil. Thanks, kid." And with that, he ran behind Snape, who was too busy to notice him, and snatched something off his desk.

As Snape turned around, he ducked and rolled under the table, standing up on the other side and dashing out the door.

Needless to say, class ended early.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holly!" Pearl yelled. I slowed so that she could catch up.

"What happened in potions? Everyone is talking about it!" She practically squeaked.

I shook my head. "I helped Draco Malfoy steal something of Professor Snape's."

"No really, what happened?"

"No really, I lit a firecracker and exploded a cauldron."

She looked at me. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I." We kept walking.

"Oi, Oleander!" A voice stopped me.

I turned around, shouldering my bookbag. Was that Scorpius and Prospus? Uh oh.

Pearl and I looked at each other as they approached. She glared at me.

"What do you two want?" I asked coldly. They looked apologetic.

"Can we talk?" Scorpius asked.

"I wasn't aware you were capable of coherent speech. Please, do enlighten us." I shot at him.

Prospus glared. "You don't have to be rude."

This time Pearl answered. "And when have YOU been anything BUT?"

He had the sense to look away.

Scorpius plowed on. "Why did you do it? In potions?"

I laughed. "What, the firecracker? Because you weren't going to. And someone had to do it."

He looked doubtful. "Well, we wanted to say that Draco's looking for you."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Why would Malfoy be looking for you, Holly?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, why? What does he want with me?"

Prospus shrugged. "Who knows? But he wants to see you, now."

"How does he even know who I am?" I asked.

"Er… we told him?" Scorpius offered.

"WHY on EARTH did you do THAT?" I yelled. They flinched. Guess they weren't so tough after all.

"Don't think for one moment that I am meeting Draco sodding Malfoy! I've heard the stories! I don't want to end up expelled, thank you very much!" Turning on my heel, I grabbed Pearl's arm and marched away.

When we reached the Griffindor Common Room, I collapsed on the couch. Pearl sank down next to me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I moaned.

"Holly Oleander?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up to see Hermione Granger, my idol, standing in front of me.

Sitting up, I said. "Hi! Uh, yeah, that's me. What do you need?"

She smiled. "Hello. I just want to speak with you for a minute."

Pearl giggled. "My, are we popular today! See you, Holly!" And she left.

I gulped. Hermione sat next to me on the couch.

"How were classes today?" She asked me.

"Fine. You?" I replied nervously.

"Good, thanks. Studying hard?"

I nodded. "Absolutely! Every day!"

"Good." She relaxed into the cushions. "I heard about what happened in your potions class today."

"You… you did?" This can't be good.

She nodded. "Uh huh. And I thought you ought to know something."

"What's that?"

"Did you know that Harry Potter was going to be Sorted into Slytherin?" She said.

"No way." My eyes widened.

"Yep. He asked the hat to put him in Griffindor instead." She told me.

"Wow." I breathed. Harry Potter, Slytherin? I couldn't believe it.

"I know, weird, huh? But I think you had an experience like that, ay?" She sat up and looked at me.

I looked down. It was true that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But… it was Slytherin! No way was I a snake!

Hermione looked at me sympathetically. "I know that you were told that snakes are evil. Are you ashamed, Holly?" I nodded, looking down, but jerked my head back up when she said, "You shouldn't be."

She smiled. "Around here, Slytherins are known as bullies. Brute force and no brains. But during the time of the founders, Snakes represented cunning, sly and sneaky. They are actually very intelligent. Like you. I know you always get straight O's. I'm proud of you." I beamed up at her.

Then she turned serious. "Draco Malfoy is the epitome of Slytherin. Just the right amount of sneaky, pureblooded and cunning. He has more street smarts and book smarts than even me. But he is not evil. You must believe that."

Her face was close to mine. "This is a secret, but he helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who."

"Really?" I didn't believe it.

"He was a spy for the Light." She confirmed. "And now he still helps us out occasionally. Like stealing certain thing from Professor Snape…" She hinted.

"You made him do that?" I gasped.

She shook her head. "Oh no, he volunteered. He loves playing tricks on Severus. He's Draco's godfather. Anyway, if he tries to contact you, well, I can't control you, nor will I try, but it would be in your best interests to see what he wants. Who knows, you might find a Slytherin for yourself." She winked.

I wrinkled my nose. "But they're all stupid."

She giggled. "They all wear masks, some are just stronger than others. Take Crabbe and Goyle. Do you know who they are?" I nodded.

She whispered, "They are incredibly bright. They just pretend to be stupid so that people pass them over. Pretty good, ay?" I agreed, thinking of Scorpius and Prospus. Were they that smart?

She stood up. "Well, we never had this talk. But my door is always open to you, Holly. Stop by sometime." She took a step, then dropped a bundle on the couch next to me. "Before I forget. Have fun."

As she walked away, I unwrapped the parcel. It was a shimmery cloak. Could it be…?

I stuck a hand under the fabric. It vanished. It was! Harry Potter's Invisibilty Cloak! Hermione was the greatest!


	3. Chapter 3

I joined Pearl in the dorm. She was reading Witch Weekly on her bed, but sat up when I entered the room.

"So? What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Hermione gave me Harry Potter's invisibility cloak and told me that, basically, Slytherins are good and I should consider talking to Draco Malfoy." I summed the conversation up.

She whistled. "I still can't believe that Draco Malfoy wants to speak with you. I mean, come on, SLYTHERIN ICE PRINCE? He graduates this year!"

"So does Hermione." I pointed out. "And, maybe I will. But only if the Slytherins ask me first. I am NOT volunteering to go to the Snake's Den."

Scorpius cornered me outside the Potions classroom after classes the next day.

"Please come with me?" He practically begged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do Snakes say please?"

Scorpius just looked at me. I looked back, amused.

"Where's Prospus?" I asked. Normally the other boy was right next to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that Draco needs to see you."

"If he needs me so badly, why doesn't he just come and say so?" I snorted.

"Because he is much too busy and prefers willing prey." Said a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Crap.

"Um, hello." I stuttered.

Draco looked down at me. "I understand you are hesitant to see me." His voice was a gentle purr, but I sensed a dangerous undertone. I gulped.

"You can see why, surely. A seventh year Slytherin suddenly taking an interest in a third year Griffindor?" I raised an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Touché." He snapped his fingers. Scorpius handed him a paper that I didn't even notice he was carrying.

Draco scanned the paper, then handed it to me. "I'd like you to read this. Don't make a decision now, but contact me soon. Send Scorpius my way. Or Granger. Either way, I'd be delighted to hear from you." He grinned a feral smile, then turned and strode away.

I stared at Scorpius until he left as well. Why me?

I read the paper.

Holly Alison Oleander,

Hello from Draco Malfoy. You may be wondering why I, the most important person in the school, besides Potter, is contacting you. It's really quite simple.

You show a hidden talent that I had the fortune to glimpse. A snake in lion's clothing, if you will.

I have use for your service, if you will consent to working with me. We could do great things together.

I should let you know, also, that no one else, save for a few of my year-mates, are in on this. We would have to keep it totally confidential.

I would provide you with adequate payment, though maybe not what you are expecting. Of course, you will only be paid if you complete whatever job I have given you. That's fair, correct?

Send me a reply.

Yours truly,

Draconis Lucius Malfoy

My hands clenched on the paper. Me, working with Draco? It was a Griffindor's nightmare!

But it was a Slytherin's dream. And Hermione did say he wasn't that bad…

I'll do it. This should be fun. I wonder how Pearl will react.

I chuckled all the way back to the Tower.

Three days later, I got a Patronus. Not an owl, oh no. A PATRONUS!

It was a silvery wolf. It glided up, regal and haughty, and sat back on it's haunches, staring at me.

I was in my dorm studying, alone. I sighed. "Oh, fine. Give me your message."

It opened it's mouth and Draco's voice came out. "Hello, Oleander. I have a task for you. Meet me in the Slytherin Common Room at midnight. See you there. Draconis Malfoy."

I glared at the wolf, who seemed to shrug and padded off. The Slytherin Common Room. Joy.

I realized he hadn't given me the password. How was I going to get in?

I decided to cross that bridge when I came to it. I cast a tempus charm. It was 11:30. Thanks for giving me a heads-up, Draco.

I looked at my dirty pajamas. No way was I going to see The Ice Prince in these.

I scrambled off the bed, opening my trunk and frantically pulling out clothes. I settled on black jeans and a green teeshirt. Slipping into my black converse, I went downstairs. Pearl was sitting on the couch reading.

She looked up as I walked past.

"It's after curfew. You can't be going out!" She protested.

I held up the invisibility cloak. "I've been summoned." She rolled her eyes.

"Be back before morning." She said. I slipped out the door.

I walked carefully down the halls to the dungeons, avoiding Filch and Mrs Norris on the way.

Coming to a halt in front of the Slytherin Passway, I thought about the password.

It wouldn't be obvious. It probably wouldn't have anything to do with snakes. Definitely no spells or incantations, either.

A name? No, also too easy to guess.

It would be clever, not suspicious, something so sneaky that not even a graduated Slytherin would suspect.

I knew in an instant. "Hufflepuff Pride." I whispered.

The door opened. I took off my cloak and slipped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside, Draco was lounging on a couch. He was gazing up at the ceiling, as three small birds fluttered around the room.

Scorpius was next to him. He jumped when I came in. I sneered.

Draco sat up lazily. "Oleander. How lovely you look in green. I knew you would get the password."

"Um... Thanks." I said. "What did you need me to do?"

He grinned evilly. "Are you familiar with the Chamber of Secrets?"

I nodded. "Thats a myth."

Scorpius shook his head. "No, it's real."

I looked at Draco. "Really?" He nodded.

"Potter showed it to us. Only a Parseltongue can get in. Anyway, that's not important. What matters is that it's not the only hidden room in the castle."

I sat next to him on the couch. "Tell me more."

"Rowena Ravenclaw had a secret dwelling in the walls of the castle. We don't know where. Thats your job. Find out where it is, and how to get in." He leaned back, linking his fingers and staring challengingly at me.

I crossed my arms. "Do have any leads?"

Scorpius said, "We know that owls are her favorite animals. All birds, really, but owls especially. Try following them."

"Draco?" I ignored Scorpius.

He chuckled. "Like Scorpius said. The birds are the key. Take as long as you need, but the sooner the better."

"Why don't you do it?" I asked.

"I have other things to do." Draco said. "And Scorpius would be lost without Prospus."

"Where is Prospus?" I suddenly realized I hadn't seen the other boy in a while. "He hasn't been in class."

They shared a look. Draco scowled at the birds when he ground out, "He's a little… tied up."

I looked at them. Scorpius seemed really sad, but Draco was more angry. Touchy subject, I suppose.

I stood up. "Well, I'll send an owl if I make progress."

Draco came out of his state. "No, send a Patronus. They're safer."

I snorted. "Yeah right. As if." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know how?" He grinned. "I'll teach you."

Scorpius spoke up. "I don't know either."

Draco sighed. "They should really teach this in class. Anyway, fine, I'll teach both of you. Room of Requirement. 8 o'clock, next Saturday."

I nodded, then put on my invisibility cloak and left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Birds. Follow the birds. Stupid birds." I muttered to myself, nearly a week later. It was Friday.

I had exhausted every book in the library, scanned every note I had in my room, even snuck into the Ravenclaw Common Room on Thursday and spent three hours digging around for a clue. Nothing.

Pearl and I had even questioned Proffesor Mcgonnagal, but she claimed to not know what we were talking about, and I think she was telling the truth.

Classes has finished for the day. I was on my way to talk to Moaning Myrtle, maybe she knew something.

"Mrytle? Are you there?" I asked quietly, peeking into her stall.

"Yes. What do you want with poor me?" I heard a sniffly voice behind me. I spun around to see her looking at me curiously.

"Who are you? Are you here to make fun of me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just want to ask you some questions."

"Okay. Go ahead, but I can't guarantee I have the answers. I'm only a ghost after all!" She wailed.

"That's okay, it doesn't matter." I said cautiously. "Tell me, Myrtle, do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course I do, I helped Harry Potter find it in his second year. He was very grateful, he was." She sniffed.

"Could you tell me where it is?" I prodded.

She swooped over to the sinks. "Right here. The one with the snakes on it."

I hurried over. There were indeed small snakes engraved into the sink.

"How do you get in?" I wondered.

Myrtle gasped. "You want to go in there? You can't! You have to speak Parseltongue! Do you speak it? Are you a dark wizard? Are you going to hurt me?" She wailed again and dove past me, flying into her stall. I heard a splash.

"Oh well." I murmured. I didn't really need to get in. But maybe there were small owls engraved at the entrance to Rowena Ravenclaw's chamber.

I left, feeling as if I had a solid lead.

******

The next day was my lesson with Malfoy. I was freaking out the whole day, and Pearl got fed up.

"For Merlin's sakes, he's not going to kill you! Just go and get it over with!"

I set down my book. "Well excuse me for being slightly nervous of being alone in a room with two boys, and Slytherins at that!"

"You should be excited!" Pearl said. "Learning how to cast a Patronus! How cool!"

The clock struck 7. I had an hour.

I sighed. "But what if I fail and make a huge fool of myself? What then?"

She sighed, exasperated. "I give up. Just figure it out!" She left, and I worried the whole fifty minutes until I left to go to the RoR.

I got there just as the clock struck 8. Draco and Scorpius were already there.

"Well, hello there." Draco purred. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose." I moved past him to stand by Scorpius. The third year shot me a hesitant smile, but I ignored him.

Draco pulled his wand. I strained not to flinch, but he just held it at his side.

"A Patronus can do many things." He started speaking. "It can ward off dementors, it can carry untraceable messages that can't be intercepted, and if you are in danger, they can bring help. Truly powerful wizards and witches can enchant their Patronus to fight for them, spelling the animal to attack as if it was real."

I didn't know that. He looked at me when he said, "But only very powerful wizards." I glared.

He continued. "Both of you draw your wands." Scorpius and I did so.

"I want you to think of your happiest memory. Something where you felt truly happy, where there is no taint, where you felt as if you were going to sprout wings." Draco said, closing his eyes.

I thought of the time I got my Hogwarts letter.

"Now, use this memory to fuel the spell. The spell is Expecto Patronum. Try it."

I yelled, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened. I felt my face burn up.

Draco stood over me. "Do it again." I tried again, and this time a few silvery wisps sprung from the end of my wand, but other then that still nothing.

He looked at Scorpius. "You try." Scorpius did it also, but got nothing.

Draco thought. "What memories did you two choose?"

Scorpius said, "The time the Sorting Hat placed me in Slytherin."

Draco looked at me. "When I got my Hogwarts letter." I explained.

He nodded slowly. "Okay, that's it. Those memories aren't nearly strong enough. To cast a Patronus, you need a memory that no dementor can take away from you. Something that ignites you, you feel giddy, like flying."

I thought my hardest. Then, from nowhere, I yelled, "Expecto Patronum." Out of my wand, a giant panther sprung, leaping into the air and coming down hard, prowling around until it came to my side.

I stared in shock at it. So did Scorpius. He went to pat me on the back, but I flinched away, startled.

The panther, seeing me wince, growled and pounced on the Slytherin, pinning him to the ground. I screamed, trying to pull it off of him. It dissolved at my touch, and I fell onto Scorpius.

We stared at each other, until I scrambled off him and backed away, going as far as I could until I was backed against the wall.

Draco whistled. "Good one, Oleander! What memory did you think of?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. How could I forget that? Was it simply just a reflexive power to blank out?

He blinked. "Well, that was great! Can you cast it again?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to!"

He looked confused. "Why not? You're a natural!"

"That thing almost killed Scorpius! I thought they were harmless!" I yelled. Scorpius pushed himself off the floor, brushing himself off. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's because it was trying to protect you! I told you that powerful wizards could do that."

"Am I that powerful? That magical?" I asked, amazed.

"Obviously." Draco smiled. "Come on, try it again."

Hesitantly, I held my wand out and whispered the charm. This time, the panther came out much more subdued, padding across the floor to sit by me.

I looked at it, then reached down to stroke it. It raised it's head to meet my hand, purring when I petted it.

"Can you recall what you thought of?" Draco asked again.

I thought. The thing was, I didn't really think of a memory. I was just thinking off how if I did this, then I would impress Draco and make him proud...

I wanted to make Draco proud. I wanted to fit in with the Slytherins, I realized with a start. My memory was Draco accepting me into his life by teaching me how to cast a Patronus.

Draco just looked at me. "Well? Forget again?"

I opened my mouth, but couldn't say anything. "Uhhhhh..."

He laughed. "Well, if you remember, tell me. Scorpius, your turn."

I stayed with them for another half hour, until Scorpius produced a coyote as a Patronus. I left after it started playing with Draco's wolf.

Climbing into bed, I fell asleep thinking of Scorpius's look of admiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning I woke, refreshed and rejuvenated, ready to meet the day.

I bounded downstairs, dressed comfortably, and greeted Pearl, who smiled.

"Hey, Holly. What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I just am."

"Wanna go to the library? I need a book on the uses of bezoars for Advanced Potions." Pearl gathered her things, standing up.

"Sure." I shrugged. I had nothing to do, my homework having been done earlier last week.

As we made our way there, Pearl and I chatted easily about random things. When we reached the library, she threw herself into her research.

I wandered around the sections, looking for something interesting. I found a shelf stocked with Founder's history books, and pulled one off the shelfs, perusing it's contents.

Something out of the corner of my eye captured my attention. I glanced up, and my breath caught in my throat.

A tiny, wooden owl was carved into the shelf.

I carefully replaced the book, not taking my eyes off of the bird.

Tapping my finger on it, I wondered what it represented. Obviously, Rowena's chamber was near, but where and how I would find it remained a mystery.

I recalled mystery movies I had seen when I was little, where the detective had pulled a large tome off of a shelf and opened a secret door. Was it that simple?

I searched for the largest book and took it down, but nothing happened. That didn't work.

The shelf was huge, and I wasn't going to try each individual book, so I looked for a suspicious-looking one.

Starting at the left end, I examined the spine of each until I reached the middle. One of them had no title, but several feathers painted on with magic. That looked like a good bet.

I pulled it down, but still nothing. I was disappointed.

Then I heard a small chirp. I looked at the bird carved into the shelf. It was flapping it's wings, and it dived to the bottom of the shelf. On the floor, a large tile suddenly levitated, revealing a set of steps. They looked worn and dusty, but I think they were what I was looking for.

Looking around, I didn't see anyone. Gathering my courage, I walked down the stairs. The panel closed above me, leaving me in complete darkness.

Whispering "Lumos.", I raised my wand to shed some light. I saw a large door made out of stone. Going up to it, I wondered how to open it.

Puzzling about this, I didn't notice words appear in the stone, as if they had always been carved there. When I looked again, they spelled out a question.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

This was a riddle I had heard when I was little, and I said, "A circle has no end."

The door creaked and groaned as it slid open, revealing a very large library. I slid inside, marveling at the huge shelves and large sitting areas.

A quill and parchment rose off of a little table near me, hovering in midair next to me. It didn't do anything, so I asked it a question.

"What is this place?"

The quill scribbled on the parchment, then turned around and showed me the answer.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw's Chamber of Knowledge. She resided here when she was alive, along with the other three Founders. One of four, the Chamber of Knowledge is available for anyone who needs a bit of knowledge, or some solitary time. Any book written in Wizarding History has a copy here, and this quill and parchment has been enchanted to find a book by title or by subject."

"Interesting." I wandered around, looking at everything, and then I heard snoring.

Very deep snoring. Very loud snoring.

"What is down here?" I asked quietly.

The quill, which had followed me, wrote, "The Sphinx, an ancient guardian of man's right to knowledge. She acts as a beacon of intelligence and riddles, and so Rowena persuaded her to come and guard her chamber."

I turned around, and sleeping right to my left was a gigantic beast, with the body of what seemed to be a lion, and eagle's wings. Her head was a beautiful woman.

Careful not to wake her, I took a few steps backwards and accidentally knocked over a small table. Her eyes flew open, and she shot up, sitting back on her haunches.

"Mistress?" She asked, then she saw me. "Who are you, and where is Rowena?"

I gulped, then spoke in a wavering voice. "I'm Holly Oleander, and Rowena Ravenclaw is dead. She died many years ago."

The Sphinx blinked. "Dead? What year is it?"

"2003." I answered.

The Sphinx dropped her head. "I have been asleep many years. Has the school been safe?"

"Yes. It was attacked last year, but it was rebuilt and is just the same as it always has been." I sat down. The Sphinx wasn't so scary.

She nodded, laying down and crossing her paws. "Well, it seems that I am master-less. Would you consent to being my new master?"

"What? Me? Why?" I was startled. Me, owner of a Sphinx?

She smiled. "To remain here, I must have a master. I do not wish to leave, and you seem quite clever."

"Um... Alright. What do I have to do?" I felt flustered.

"Oh, not much. I do not need to eat, but companionship would be appreciated. I could help with schoolwork. I assume that you are still in school?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. Third year." I responded. She nodded.

"Excellent. Visit me whenever you feel like it. I can be a great friend." The Sphinx smiled again, then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

I remained sitting for a moment, then got up and wandered out of the Chamber.

Things moved fast in this school.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I told Pearl everything, from the beginning. She listened intently, then, when I had finished, said, "Scorpius has the hots for you."

I stared at her. "After the whole story, you got THAT?"

She nodded. "It's so obvious! And I think you like him, too!"

"I do not!" I protested. "He's a Slytherin."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Holly, so are you, at heart. Just admit it. Anyway, when are you going to tell Malfoy about the chamber?"

"Tonight after classes." I said.

"I'm picking out your outfit." She told me, then grabbed her things and left for classes before I could protest.

It was an hour before I was planning to leave, and Pearl had spent two hours already going through my entire wardrobe.

"Pitiful!" She shook her head. "Just pitiful. You'll have to borrow."

"You don't have any green or silver at all!" I accused. She laughed.

"Of course not! I meant borrow from Diana."

I paled. Diana was the fashionista of Griffindor, a sixth year and a huge drama queen. She knew she was gorgeous, and flaunted it.

I tried to run away, but Pearl grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and up to her room.

She knocked, then waited.

The door opened, and Diana glared down at us. "What do you two want?"

"Nothing! We were just leaving!" I squeaked, trying to slink off, but Pearl held tight to my arm.

"She really needs help impressing a guy she knows and has a crush on and he likes her too, but she's stubborn and won't admit!" She said in one breath.

Diana blinked, then squealed and pulled us in. "Young love! Oh, I love it! Who is it? Is he a Griffindor?"

I blushed. "Uhhh.."

Pearl shook his head. "He's a Slytherin. Scorpius Tartula, do you know him?"

Diana nodded. "I've never spoken to him, though. Slytherin, huh? Bold, but I think I can help."

I shut my eyes as she threw open her closet, preparing myself for an hour of torture.

I was right. Diana had so much stuff packed in there, but somehow she reached in and found exactly what she was looking for. She made me try on a million outfits, ranging from a hot pink sweater set to skinny jeans and a ripped club top.

She paused for a moment and looked at me. I sighed. This wasn't going to work.

Pearl sat on the bed, worrying her lip.

Diana snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She reached into her closet and pulled out a tight green tee. Handing it to me, she also Transfigured my pants into a ruffled black skirt. I yelped as she added black tights, and pulled out a pair of converse sneakers in green.

Putting on the shirt and shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror and stifled a gasp. I looked hot!

Pearl squealed! "Thank you!" Diana grinned.

"All in a day's work!" She spun her wand around and blew on the top of it.

Pearl did my makeup, giving me a smoky black eyeshadow and nude lips.

Ten to seven, I stood up. "I gotta go!"

Pearl protested. "But I didn't rehearse you in appropriate words!"

"Oh well!" I escaped out the door, grabbing my invisibility cloak, and practically ran to the Slytherin Common Room door.

Saying the password, I slipped inside and found the common room packed with Slytherins.

I stood by the wall and scanned the room. I didn't see Draco, but I did see Scorpius reading a book.

Carefully making my way over to him, I tapped his shoulder. He looked behind him, but I was invisible.

He turned back around, but I grabbed his arm. He jumped, and I lightly pulled on his arm.

He opened his mouth, and I panicked and clamped a hand over it. He struggled and I held on tight.

He stopped struggling when he got curious looks from the others. I took my hand off his mouth and pulled on his arm, making him stand up.

I led him to the door and opened it. He looked suspicious and I didn't blame him. I led him out into the hall, and when he stepped out I threw the cloak over him.

He threw his arms up, but then lowered them when he saw me.

"Holly? How..." He stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I have an invisibility cloak. I need you do me a favor."

He blinked. "What?"

"I need you to go find Malfoy and bring him here." I said.

He nodded. "Okay, but, why?"

"I found the chamber." I told him. His eyes widened, well, they widened more.

"Really? Where?" He asked. Then he looked down and blushed.

I was suddenly aware of how close we were pressed together. I blushed as well.

Scorpius looked up and our eyes met. He leaned forward a little, half shutting his eyes, but I stepped back.

"I need Malfoy." I reminded him.

He nodded, blushing more, and left, going back into the common room. I waited for a bit, wondering if he had been about to kiss me. Why had I stopped him?

Why am I asking myself that? Of course I should have stopped him. He was a Slytherin brute. No way should I kiss him.

But he seemed sweeter when he wasn't wearing his mask. Just now, when he was reading, he had an expression of utter peace. My heart fluttered.

The door opened. I shook my head and stood taller. Draco came out, followed by Scorpius. I focused on the taller boy for right now.

He looked around. I took off my cloak, and he saw me.

"Not here!" He hissed. "Meet me at the Room of Requirement!"

I nodded, putting on my cloak and walking next to them as they traveled to the RoR.

When we got there, I slipped inside and sat on a couch, removing my cloak.

Draco and Scorpius came in after me and Scorpius sat next to me. I pretended I didn't notice that our legs were touching.

Draco paced. "You found it?". He asked.

"Yeah. It was in the library, of course." I told him.

He sighed. "Perfect. Can you show us?"

"Sure." I said, getting up.

"And this is the Sphinx." I said, showing the two Slytherins the guardian.

The Sphinx bowed. "Pleasure."

Draco smiled. "And to you. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Scorpius Taratula."

Scorpius gulped, then said, "N-nice to meet you."

The Sphinx lumbered off, and I bounced on my feet. "So this is it."

Draco flashed me a big grin. "Nice work, Oleander! The Chamber of Knowledge. Beautiful."

I remembered something. "The quill said that this was one of four. The Chambers of Secrets and Knowledge, I'm guessing that Godric Griffindor and Helga Hufflepuff had chambers as well."

Draco perked up. "I bet. Can you find those as well?"

I nodded. "You bet. But don't expect results right away."

"Of course. True experts shouldn't be rushed." He tipped an imaginary hat to me, then climbed up the stairs, leaving me and Scorpius alone.

I looked at Scorpius, who looked back at me.

We regarded each other for a moment, then Scorpius cleared his throat.

"I, uh, like your outfit." He commented.

Mentally I congratulated Pearl and Diana. "Thanks." I said.

We stood there, awkwardly, then Scorpius asked me a question.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, would you like to go to Hogsmeads with me this week?" He repeated, mumbling.

I couldn't believe it. "Yes! I mean, sure. Where?"

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks. If you want." He blushed.

"Okay. I'll see you there, I guess. Bye." I didn't look to see his reaction, but threw on my cloak and bolted, running as fast as I could up the stairs and into Griffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

I flung myself on my bed, screaming into my pillow. Pearl, who was reading on her bed, sat up and looked at me.

"Did he ask you out?!" She asked, excited.

"Yes! This Saturday!" I shrieked.

She laughed. "Brilliant! Diana can help you with your outfit and I'll do your hair and makeup."

I sighed. Yeah, brilliant. I rolled over and pretended to be asleep until Pearl went back to her book.

Somwhere, I actually fell asleep.

Tuesday, I had Potions and Ancient Runes with Scorpius. I didn't sit next to him, but we exchanged shy smiles.

After I had finished my homework and started my Transfiguration essay, I got to work searching for the next chambers. I made a list of all the information I had so far.

Slytherin:

Chamber of Secrets

Unused girl's lavatory; out-of-the-way, clever, no one would suspect.

Snakes, and a basilisk as a guardian

Only parseltongues can enter

Ravenclaw:

Chamber of Knowledge

Library; Surrounded by books, intelligence.

Owls, and a Sphinx as a guardian.

Must answer a riddle to enter.

Griffindor:

Unknown name

Godric loved Quidditch, perhaps on the field?

Definitely lions. What would the guardian be?

Hate to think what the entrance would be protected by.

Hufflepuff;

Unknown name

Helga was very kind, and loyal, and selfless. The Hospital Wing?

Badgers. What guardian?

Who knows how you could get in?

I went to investigate the Quidditch pitch first. When I got there, I was disappointed to see that the Ravenclaw team was practicing. After standing around, unsure, for a bit, I started recieving suspicious glares from the players. I left, planning to return tomorrow.

Instead, I went up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was busy in her office, so I wandered in and started looking around. There was no one injured right now, meaning I had the place to myself.

After I had spent half an hour searching, I stumbled across a carving of a badger on the wall. I grinned.

I was awesome at this, I truly was. Detective Oleander. Watch out, Draco, because I was more Slytherin than I realized.

"Alright, buddy, where is your home?" I asked the image. It squeaked, jumping and scurrying along the wall trim until it reached a torch hanging on the wall. The bronze handle was engraved with more badgers.

I pulled on it, and the wall next to it swung open. I stepped through it blindly, and suddenly felt myself falling. Tumbling downwards, I landed on the ground, crying out in shock.

Checking myself for injuries, I felt none. Standing up, I brushed myself off and glanced around. It was a large cavern I had fallen into, with a large statue of a badger in the center.

I was disappointed. It wasn't useful, like the Chamber of Knowledge, just a large cave.

Examining the place, I kicked a few rocks out of my way. Then I heard a rumbling in the walls. I gasped, shaking on my feet, and leaned against the statue for support.

Something crashed through the wall across from me, letting out an ear-piercing shriek. I screamed, dropping to the floor.

The thing tramped along the cavern for a bit, but I had my eyes closed and couldn't see what it was.

It came so close to me I could feel it's hot breath on my face. I shut my eyes tighter.

It licked my face, hot and wet. I was surprised, opening my eyes.

A big, three headed dog stared me in the face, three heads to my one. It sat, obediently, and panted.

I stared at it, confused. What on earth is it?

Then I noticed it had collars. Three of them. Standing up, I hesitantly reached out to the left most one. It read; Fluffy Hufflepuff

Okay, so the creature was named Fluffy.

The next collar read; Chamber of Disappearances guardian.

Disappearances? I thought about that. It was true that Helga Hufflepuff was something of an introvert. Maybe she came here to escape.

The third collar read, "If found, please return me to Helga Hufflepuff"

As I watched, the name smudged out and was replaced with my name.

I looked at Fluffy. He barked, then rolled over.

I sighed. It seemed I had a new pet. I rubbed it's belly, then conjured a large ball and tossed it. Fluffy chased after it, and it's heads fought over it.

Laughing, I played with the dog for a bit before levitating myself up out of the cave.

Adding a note to my list, I went back to tell Pearl and then go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week, I had do much schoolwork I couldn't get out to speak to Draco or search for Godric Griffindor's chamber.

On Saturday, Pearl and Diana helped me pick out an outfit to wear. I ended up with a floral print dress and black leggings and boots.

When Mcgonnagal ushered us all outside, I was shocked to see that Snape would be our chaperone. He looked like he was dreading it.

"Severus, honestly!"" Mcgonnagal scolded. "It's not so bad."

"On the contrary, it doesnt get any worse than this." Severus drawled, sidestepping to avoid two Hufflepuff boys chasing each other. He wrinkled his nose. "Ever."

Mcgonnagal rolled her eyes. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that you are going. I'll see you all tonight." And with that, she returned inside.

I laughed along with Pearl as Severus made a noise of protest. He turned around to look at the students, lost.

They all stared at him. He glared. "What are you looking at? Off you go, return by curfew!"

They all cheered and raced down the path to Hogsmeads. I saw several seventh years strolling along and recognized Draco. As I watched, he hung back and waited for Snape.

"Honestly, Draco, I don't know how you do it." Snape said when he had reached the boy. "Students have no respect."

"Just gotta be someone TO respect, Sev." Draco replied. Snape snorted.

Pearl dragged me away, to the Three Broomsticks. Shoving me inside, she whispered, "Good luck!"

I fingered my wand as I looked around. I spotted Scorpius sitting at a booth near the back. He waved.

I came over and sat across from him. He smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back, even though I was really nervous.

"Hi." He greeted. "Do you want a drink?"

"A butterbeer would be nice." I played with my napkin as he ordered drinks.

Scorpius cleared his throat. I looked up.

"So, uh, how's the search going?" He asked me.

I perked up. An agreeable subject. "I've found Helga Hufflepuff's chamber. It was in the hospital wing."

He laughed. "You have a knack for this, you truly do."

"Thanks. It's really not hard, once you get your clues in order." I blushed a little.

He leaned forward. "Any idea about the griffindor one?"

"I think it's on the Quidditch Pitch. Godric loved Quidditch, didn't he?"

Scorpius nodded. "You're right. We'll go tomorrow and search." I looked up sharply. He stuttered. "I- I mean, if you w-want me to come."

"Sure, you can come." I heard myself say. "It'll help to have an extra pair of eyes."

Scorpius relaxed. "Awesome. I don't think any team is practicing tomorrow, either. What time do you want to meet there?"

"Can you get out after curfew?" I asked. "Anytime during the day, there will be students in the stands or studying on the field."

"Absolutely. Do you think, eight?" He said after a moment's thought.

"Eight. Near the Griffindor stands." I sipped my butterbeer. All around us, students chatted and laughed. Scorpius and I just sat there awkwardly.

I broke the silence. "So where's Prospus? He's disappeared. I haven't seen him in class in ages, and you never talk about him."

Scorpius looked down. "We don't know."

"Who's we?" I looked at him, curious.

"The whole Slytherin house." Scorpius answered. "He literally vanished one day. We were playing chess, and he said he had to get something from our dorm. He didn't come back, so I went to fetch him. When I got there, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I told our dorm mates, but they hadn't seen him. Draco found out, and we looked around, but we couldn't find him. The other Slytherins noticed he was missing, but nobody had a clue where he went. He hasn't been seen since. Dumbledore told the Hall that he was home on family business, but we know that he's not. He's just gone." Scorpius looked really upset. I reached out and took his hand.

"I'm sorry. How long ago did he disappear?" I squeezed his hand.

"Around a month, I think." Scorpius sighed. "I've not given up hope that he'll come back. I just don't have the faintest idea where he went."

"Don't worry." I smiled at him. "I'll bet he's coming back soon."

Scorpius returned my smile. I stood up, still holding his hand. "Care to walk with me? It's crowded in here."

"Sure." He got up and we walked out together. A few students looked at us as if we were a scandal and started whispering, but mostly everyone ignored us, busy with their own conversations. I saw Pearl skipping rope with a Hufflepuff girl I recognized, Lucinda Jacksprout. I caught her eye and gave a little wave with my free hand. She waved back, but then stumbled and caught her foot on the rope. Lucinda laughed, helping to untangle her. Scorpius and I kept walking.

We chatted about less serious matters as we strolled. I told him about the treacle tart in the kitchen that is reserved for Proffesor Sprout, but if you ask the house elves nicely they'll give you a slice. Scorpius regaled me with tales of pranks he and Prospus had pulled on their house members. My favorite was the mirror that always showed them naked.

Scorpius stopped suddenly, pulling me over to the side of the street. Staying close to the stores, he pointed across the street. "Look there."

I craned my neck to see where he was pointing. Then I gasped. Behind the Owl Emporium, there were two people standing quite close, resting against each other forehead to forehead. Their hands were clasped between them, and their forms were still. I couldn't see their faces, but by their tell-tale hair I could recognize them.

I nudged Scorpius, and when he looked at me with wonder on his face, I pulled him away to give Draco and Hermione their privacy.

When we were a good distance away, Scorpius exploded. "Oh my god! I had no idea! No idea at all! I mean, we all knew he was seeing someone, but we all figured it was Pansy! But then she got with Blaise, so we were all confused, but it's really Hermione? Oh man, I can't wait to tell everyone!"

I stopped him. "Scorpius, I don't think we SHOULD tell everyone."

He looked at me. "Why not? They'd all love to know."

I shook my head. "Yeah, they would, but it's not any of our business. Did you think why they were in an out-of-the-way place like behind the store? Did you wonder why he didn't tell you? They don't want it spread around."

Scorpius hung his head. "I guess you're right. But it's still pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, it is." We grinned at each other.


End file.
